Make Me Whole
by Yuri Light
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had loving moments and yet complete frustration. But what happens when both realize their love and begin to long to be complete? Trying to utter those three special words, will the obstacles ahead stop them before they get the chance?
1. Incomplete

"OSUWARI!"

THUD

"What the hell, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he lifted his head up from the hard ground. "I only sai-"

"OSUWARI!" Kagome shouted, anger radiating in her chocolate brown eyes. "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" She finally paused from her relentless assault, catching her breath.

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD

"Inuyasha you…BAKA!" She turned fiercely and began to storm off.

"Um… Kagome-sama, where are you going?" Miroku asked, the houshi's violet eyes shimmered with worry for his and his dear Sango's friend, "You may get…lost."

"I'M JUST GOING FOR A WALK!" She yelled and stomped away. Miroku sighed. He walked closer to the silver-haired hanyou that lay twitching on the ground.

"Inuyasha, that was uncalled for!" The houshi yelled, "You went too far once again."

"Miroku is right, Inuyasha," Sango shouted, "she worked so hard to make those bentou and _you _said they were horrible. They don't taste horrible one bit." She picked up a delicious clump of rice from it and popped it into her mouth. She chewed gratefully and swallowed. "See?"

"HOW can you say that it when it burns you tongue?" Inuyasha shouted back as he lifted himself off the ground that seemed to hate him. He wagged his burnt tongue out.

"It has a unique and distinct flavor," Miroku objected, "And you know, it's not like they aren't edible, Inuyasha."

"Keh," the hanyou angrily said.

"Can't even come up with a justified reason, can you," Shippo said through mouthfuls of his bentou. The kitsune narrowed his eyes. "You know you are in the wrong, Inuyasha." The others nodded in agreement.

He let out another 'Keh' and jumped on the tree, moving from branch to branch. 'How _dare_ Kagome and the others blame me? I only spoke the truth', he thought, his feet running and jumping by their own will, seeming to guide an unaware Inuyasha somewhere. 'It's not _my _fault those people don't understand that stuff is junk!'

Suddenly he reached the forest floor and stopped. Now he knew where his subconscious wanted to go, after all he was standing right in front of it, at the Goshinboku. This was where he lost his beloved Kikyo and died, an arrow piercing his chest, holding him for 50 years. It was there that he was awakened by Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome, the miko that was born 500 after this time. The hanyou placed his hand on the Goshinboku that connected them, on the scar that he left after residing there for those long years. It seemed forever warm at his touch, a welcoming holiness the tree just naturally gave off.

He jumped onto a sturdy branch and sat there, the green spring leaves rustling as he did so. 'Kagome that bakayarou! She didn't have to 'osuwari' me so many times.' He thought as he rubbed his right arm. He calmed down, though. The Goshinboku allowed him to think a little more clearly. He started thinking. All in all, the food wasn't _all_ that bad. No. If you took away the spiciness of the whole bentou then it could have been a decent meal. 'Not as good as ramen.' He thought, but something began to pain in his chest. 'What is _that_? _Guilt? _Like I could ever be guilty for saying the truth!'

But he knew in his heart that he really didn't feel that way. He wanted to apologize inside, he knew he did, but it just wasn't in his nature. 'Nobodies for that matter!' He thought to himself. But he wanted so desperately to. He wanted to holder close and apologize, inhaling her gorgeous, unforgettable scent. 'Like… lavender.' He concluded. 'I always liked lavender.' He smiled. Her chocolate brown orbs for eyes that glittered when she was happy, her silky, raven black hair that blew with the wind, her warm smile she'd give to him. He loved all of that.

'Wait… love?' he suddenly thought, interrupting the series of pictures that were flying through his mind. His cheeks turned rosy. 'I… I love her? His heart began to beat faster. His cheeks turned a deeper red, he was glad no one was there to see it. 'I do?'

He tried with all his heart to deny it, 'No! I can't love her! I can't!' But the spring leaves began to rustle loud, as if the Goshinboku was telling him to face the truth. He stopped trying to deny it.

He sighed and laid his back onto the holy tree, his hands linked behind his head. His cheeks turned rosy once again. 'There's no sense in trying to falsely stuff the feeling down.' He thought, kind of surprised at himself. He never had thought like that before. 'Was this Kagome's influence on me?'

Thinking about her again made Inuyasha blush harder. The words were hard to comprehend, even to think. 'I…love Kagome.'

It started to get easier to think of, 'I love Kagome.'

He repeated it again, 'I love Kagome.'

'I love Kagome.' He had grown to accept them. Now, only one problem stood in the way: Did Kagome feel the same way about him? And would she accept them like he had if he ever told her?

oOoOoOoOo

'Inuyasha you BAKA!' Kagome screamed in her mind as she stomped of into the forest. She went in deeper, her eyes filled with complete rage. 'I always stretch out my hand to him and what do I get? It slapped away by a BAKA!' Without even knowing where she was going, Kagome reached a river, clean, clear, and cool-looking. She used her hand as a cup and scooped up the clear liquid and poured it into her mouth. The water tasted so pure. It calmed her down, if only a little.

She sat on the green dew covered grass. It felt cool and comforting, she needed that. 'Inuyasha! After all the trouble I went through making that bentou! I had to practice so much before I could attempt a successful making of beef meat and honey chicken.' She yelled inside her mind. 'I bet it tastes great! Oh.' Throughout all that fighting she completely forgot to eat some of hers. She smiled a triumphant smile. 'I'll eat it and it will taste great. Not _horrible_ like Inuyasha claimed!' She removed the yellow, worn backpack she carried on her shoulders and placed it on the grass. She took the bentou and lifted the lid. She took out a pair of chopsticks. "Time to eat!"

She placed one bite of beef in her mouth and chewed, slowly. As she swallowed she yelled. "That was GOOD! Why did he say it was-" She stopped. She could feel the spicy flavor emerge from the bite. It was more than mild spicy but it wasn't an exaggerated spiciness. "I get it now." Her face began to sadden, like she had misunderstood something.

"I get it now. Inuyasha is a hanyou, his senses are heightened. No wonder he screamed like mad. It must of hurt _really _bad. Maybe I shouldn't have given so many "Osuwaris" at one time. I wouldn't feel as bad." But she would still feel upset once she figured it out. 'I guess I was just upset. I didn't want _him _to dislike it of all people because I...' Her thoughts trailed off while her cheeks turned a slight shade of red. She sighed.

"Can't he just see?" Kagome asked in a pleading voice, her eyes tearing up. "Why can't he see that I… 'Love him'." The tear began to pour now. 'But he'll never love me back.' She concluded. 'He loves Kikyo. Dead or Alive.' The words had pierced her heart, but she knew she couldn't lie to make the pain go away. She knew that with all her heart. Just as she knew she couldn't stop loving him. Her heart chose him, and even if she did have the choice to choose… she knew with no doubt that she would choose him too. 'As arrogant and as selfish as he is,' Kagome thought, blushing as every thought hit her, 'he makes me feel… complete.'


	2. Demons and the Voice from Deep Inside

Yuri: Hey Inuyasha! (Hugs tightly) Inu-kun!

Inuyasha: Oi, Oi, OI! Get of me Yuri!

Kagome: *angrily* Yuri-chan!

Yuri: Ah Gomen, Gomen! *giggles* *whispers in Kagome's ear* I knew you loved him.

Kagome: *blushes* Do not!

Inuyasha: Do not what!

Kagome: Osuwari!

THUD

Yuri: eh hehe *puts arm behind head* Guess that's not the _best_ way to win his affections.

Kagome: I don't LOVE him!

Inuyasha: So you don't, eh? Well, I don't _love_ you either!

Yuri: Oh, please. Cut the cheddar. You both were _just _now asking if either of you loved each other the same way.

Inuyasha and Kagome: You did? *blushes*

Yuri: Oh Shitakes you can't find out yet. *Presses memory eraser*. _Click!_

Inuyasha and Kagome: Wha-? What were we talking about?

Yuri: You were about to- *covers her mouth*

Inuyasha :What?

Yuri: *Smirked* you'll find out soon enough.

A conscience has a way of entering your heart

When you least expect it

You find another puzzle piece

Although not always welcome to fit

And even though it doesn't seem to match

It becomes a part of you

And you'll miss it if it tries

To end up lost again

Inuyasha quickly picked up the scent of lavender. 'Kagome's nearby?' And what was it that was mixed with it. Sadness and salt. He quickly stood up and began to run in her direction, his fate having all control. He soon stopped. 'Shit! How am I supposed to go near her if I just found out I _love her!_' His face soon brightened, 'I'll act as though I never found out. Yeah, exactly!'

'_Then you'll be acting like a complete and total jackass!'_

Inuyasha glanced around, his ears twitching, listening for movement. None appeared. _'Why are you looking around, baka!'_ He knew where it was coming from. It was coming from his mind.

'Shut up!'

'_Don't tell us to shut up it was _your_ fault! You shouldn't have done that!' _

'Oh!'Inuyasha retorted, clearly upset with the other voice in his mind, 'so, when _I _do something wrong it's just _me?_ Then what the hell are you talkin' to me for!' Inuyasha began to feel ridiculous, wondering if he was insane. 'Why the _hell _am I talking to _myself_!'

'_Uh, because you obviously need advice from your conscience!'_

'Do not!'

'_Well apparently you do!'_

'NO! I! DON'T!' Inuyasha screamed in his mind, refusing to be submissive to this horrid voice trying to guide him. When the voice didn't retort back, he continued to run in Kagome's direction.

'_WILL YOU STOP THAT!'_ A voice shouted inside his mind. _'Don't stuff me down like that! You do the most stupid of shit when I'm not around!'_

'This is the first time I actually knew you ever existed!' The hanyou responded.

'_Exactly!' _

Inuyasha would have screamed something else when suddenly something very faint caught his nose. 'Blood?' And it was coming from Kagome's way 'Shit! Kagome! Hang on!'

All logic is dissolved

When someone you love is in danger

You forget all thoughts

As you race

Toward your beloved

Kagome continued to wipe her freshly fallen tears from her cheeks, refusing to let Inuyasha pick up the scent. She rubbed her eyes gently and began to calm down, trying to take slow breaths. The miko continued to collect herself, unaware of the crimson eyes watching her.

"I guess it's about time I stop the waterworks." Kagome said as she stood herself up, wiping the dirt off her green uniform skirt that she wore on all her adventures with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. "I don't want Inuyasha to-"

The leaves began to rustle. "Who's there?"

"I smell your fear young miko," the hidden voice responded, "Good. You should be afraid."

"Fear? Is that what you smell?" Kagome retorted, "And what should I be afraid of?"

Done with hiding, a man jumped from the trees, standing tall and menacing. "My dear, you should be afraid of _me_."

Kagome, in all honesty, was actually beginning to feel afraid. This was obviously a neko youkai, considering the long tail that swished back and forth. His eyes were deep crimson with a green slit for a pupil. His dark red lips couldn't completely cover his long, sharp fangs.

"And _why_ should I be afraid of _you_?" The miko retorted, trying her best to hide the fact that she really _was_ a bit frightened. But now was not the time to prove the enemy's suspicions.

"Young miko," the demon began, "no need to pretend. Besides my keen sense of smell, really, what shouldn't you be afraid of?"

"And what is it you mean by that?" Kagome said sharply, trying to sound unafraid and fearsome herself.

This earned a slight chuckle from him. "Well, considering the fact that you have no weapons and no friends to help you, I'd say, and, excuse my language, that you're in deep shit." The neko youkai smiled a malevolent grin, his eyes begging to become a deeper red and his voice more terrifying than before. "Your protector cannot save you now."

Those words kicked her fear into overdrive, and soon, she found herself calling the inu hanyou's name. "Inuyasha!"

She found herself trapped, unable to flee from the battle that was about to ensue. With whom, she did not know. _Inuyasha_.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Sorry it took more than a week to update, which to me felt like forever! In all honesty, I excused myself from this because it was my birthday week! And, I know this may sound corny, but I found the most amazing present I got, was my first TWO reviews. You're probably wondering, **_**what the hell! Two reviews is nothing!**_** But those of you who have written stories on fanfiction, don't you find it amazing when you look and see that someone took the time to actually read the story and comment about it? I know I do! What made me even happier is that they both said they enjoyed it. SO…THANK YOU FROM THE TOP OF MY HEART! (You know who you are!) (I don't know why they say bottom, isn't the top the most important? :D By the way if it isn't, then it would be from the bottom of my heart. I don't want you to think I don't find you important.)**

**Anyways, sorry to get sidetracked…hang on let me get my suspenseful emotion face on and my ominous music going… OH NO! What is going on? Will Inuyasha get there on time? Is the neko demon really so fearsome? Will the rest of Inutachi get a line in the next chapter? Who knows? (Well, actually I know because I'm writing it! :D)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO!**

_**Yuri**_


End file.
